


Constant Tension

by bachtoreality



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Lots of boys getting tossed around, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to Push/Pull.Alpha/Beta/Omega typical stuff.I'll probably write another installment. <3
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 289





	Constant Tension

They fight. It's usually small things, He Tian pushes too hard and Mo snaps. It's a common, usually laughable occurrence.   
They have, until this point, been flying high on their newfound romance. A kind of dancing skirting thing that is made up of confessions under pressure, a singular fuck and not much else. Mo is not necessarily avoiding him, because that would be impossible, but rather he is not giving He the attention he expected. There had been an ideal in his head of how this would go. That after the grueling layers of rough and tough delinquency Mo would open up to him. Instead they are in constant tension.

  
Mo won't even let him smell his scent anymore. He had covered it with something acidic, probably a deodorizer of some kind. Every time he smells it it makes him want to snarl. So it's not entirely surprising that this night in particular He is already in a terrible mood. He is all charm to Mo, but there is a glint of hungry anger in his eyes as he watches Mo go between the sink and cupboards, cleaning in silence. The slope of his naked nape is really entrancing to He and all he can think about is getting up and boxing the other man in as he licks and bites his neck until it's red and bruised, swollen with his bite. 

He may be hard, but he's also furious. 

They had admitted how they feel. Why can't they enjoy themselves?   
  
It wasn't fair. However, he knew that voicing this would probably scare Mo away. The redhead already tenacious beyond all expectations, or want.

So when He Tian stalks behind Mo and gives a small kiss to his shoulder he feels completely tanked when Mo pushes him away. Softly, but still a rejection. He is glaring now, the anger bleeding in. Mo looks confused at first, then afraid. Like he is in the shadow of a bear. 

He Tian turns away, stalks to the bedroom and slams the door. 

Mo leaves not too long after that. 

It stings when he realizes it is over. 

At school Mo looks pointedly down as he passes He Tian in the hallway. 

He Tian skips the rest of the day and rides his motorcycle at worrying speeds. Somehow he keeps circling back to Mo's apartment. When he realizes this he jets out of town, far into the country to his family's estate. His step mother is overwhelming happy to see him. Probably excited to see someone who isn't paid to be around her, but he does not reciprocate the joyful response. Instead he spends his time in the wilderness behind the main house and doesn't come back until the next morning. 

He is shirtless and scratched up, but otherwise alive. 

Still, all he can think about is Mo. He doesn't know what to do, which is a first.

So when he fetches his abandoned cellphone from one of the hundreds of guest rooms he is even more confused to see that there are two missed calls from Mo.

Along with a dozen from Jian Yi, but that was less important. He is contemplating calling back when he gets a text. 

_you need to come back right now._

It's from Zheng Xi. 

_Why?_

_redhead's in trouble. she li heard you left town._

He doesn't even take the time to change before he gets on his bike. He speeds through the countryside bursting past cars and through the city. He's stops in front of a club. A club he had seen only a few times before. 

She Li's family owned a few bars and clubs around town, but the one that he was in front of right now might as well been the only one that mattered. If only because it was a hot spot for teenage delinquents and a breeding ground for mafia grunts. Fucked up shit happened in the basement. That's what he knew better than anything else. It's painfully easy to make it through the bouncer. Man barely put up a fight. He is pushing through the crowd of crust punks and cocaine night jocks with relative ease. Most of them too strung out to put up a resistance. 

There is a door in the back that had been spray painted with a spiral. At the top in giant red letters it read, "THE DRAIN". At either side of the door were members of She Li's crew. Muscular to the point of atrophying, but definitely too stupid to do anything of use with them. He lays them out in seconds. Makes his way through the door and down the steep staircase. All the lights are red, the basement made a bloody streak of black shapes. At the farther side of the room was Mo, chained to a wall. His nose bleeding and left eye bruised. He's unconscious, but breathing.

Besides him in a plain wooden chair was a lounging She Li with his hands in his pockets. 

"Quick question before we do this."

"Might want to ask it fast."

"Do you think I fucked him?"

He Tian is launching himself at She Li with a deep growl. 

He cracks the white haired man's skull against dusty brick. 

Through the blood in his teeth he can hear the other man chuckle.

"I did, by the way. Back in middle school. I was his first."

He Tian grabs him by the collar and slams him down again on the concrete floor. 

"He's mine."

"That's not what his neck says."

He Tian whips his eyes over to make sure, and yes, Mo is still not marked. It was a distraction and so that means-

He's punched harshly in the chest and pushed back. Blood is trickling from where She Li hit him. 

The work of a razor more than likely. 

They both smell Mo before they hear him. It is a full blast of pheromones, of omega slick. Drugged.

It is She Li who makes a break first for Mo. It has He Tian rushing him from behind, beating the other man to the ground tearing and punching in an animalistic fury. It is only when Mo's panicked voice strikes him that he stops. Something about not killing She Li. It only scratches deeper the part of him that is insecure, that can't help feeling jealous. Any other time he could fake it. Right now though he is stalking towards Mo, dropping trouser and jerking off on the beaten omegas face. He needs to regain composure and he can't think right now. All he can think about is coming, coming inside Mo over and over. Instead he is coming on the dirt floor next to Mo, whispering his name. Telling him he loves him. 

Mo is crying. It's heartbreaking really. It took so long for him to see anything but anger and contempt on his lover's face and it is this. 

He Tian rips the chain from the wall. 

Up the stairs and through the crowds of tiring clubbers he carries Mo. Carries him all the way back to his apartment where he lays him on his couch and helps clean his wounds. He falls asleep as He Tian runs bloodied fingers through red hair, telling him how much he loves him in small sounds, like a mantra. 

  
Mo wakes up early the next morning. His head securely in He Tian's lap. He Tian, who is currently snoring softly above him. He's never seen the other man so vulnerable. His face is relaxed, handsome as ever. It makes Mo's stomach drop. He want's to kiss those soft, waiting lips that usually are turned up into a smug smile. He wants to feel long fingers hold his waist and dip lower. To feel inside-

"You're not very subtle." It startles Mo. He raises up, pushing away from He Tian.

"Yeah, well you're an asshole."

"I've been honest with you. Can't you do the same?" The tone is dead serious.

"I- No I fucking can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I need... I need plausible deniability."

"What-"

"In this relationship I am the one who has everything to lose. You have no stakes. You can leave when you want, you have endless suitors. You could leave at any time. As a matter of fact-"

"I left because you rejected me."

"I was scared!" 

"You're uncertain."

"Are you not?"

"No. I want you, more than anything." It's said deep, possessively. It sends shivers down Mo's spine and he can feel himself get wet in anticipation. 

"I want you too." It's said through blushed cheeks, with Mo's face pointedly turned away. He Tian's hand turns it back to look at intense lust blown eyes. 

"Every time I'm around you I just want to grab you, taste you, fuck you- It doesn't matter where we are. I could spend hours just thinking about it, about when we fucked. How beautiful you were. How well you took my cock. I want you to smell like me, like my come. I want to feel you around me every morning, and every night. Please-"

What he means to say next is muffled by lips kissing him feverishly. 

The other man is painfully hard beneath him, squirming up for more contact.

The shock wears off and He Tian is jumping into action. 

He is kissing back- deep and thorough, pulling hair back to get a better angle. He is rutting against Mo's cock, letting him feel how fucking hard he makes him.   
His fingers are pulling pants and underwear down in one motion, feeling up to Mo's wet hole. He moans into his mouth as he slips the first finger in. Rocking back against it. Greedy for the stimulation. It has He Tian pushing him back into the sofa so he can get a better angle. He is properly fingering him now, able to crook and thrust with an even pace. Taking the little hitches and sounds of Mo's breathing to guide him to that one spot, the one that has him moving to meet him. When he finds it he starts hitting relentlessly, adding another finger. 

It has Mo screaming his name as he comes, messily from his abused cock and around He Tian's fingers.   
In seconds he has his face down, where Mo's smell is the strongest, tonguing at his hole. He works slow, eyes looking up to Mo's debauched face. Every probing lick is met with more slick. Slowly the moans above him build again, Mo's cock hard and heavy. He is grinding down against his face, desperate for more.  
It's when Mo's legs start shaking that he raises up, He Tian's large cock throbbing against Mo's thoroughly worked hole. 

He rubs it slow against him, just barely sliding in.

"Do you want it?" He Tian doesn't expect a sarcastic answer given his state, but Mo always surprises.

"What the fuck do you think?" Mo says, exasperated but also obviously turned on.

"I won't give it to you until you ask for it." He pulls back out, slides against the rim just barely. 

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"I want it."

"Want what?"

"I want your cock!"

"Good boy." He Tian purrs as he thrusts in, pulling a loud, shocked sound out of Mo which dissolves fast into a hitching series of pleasured moans as He Tian fucks him thoroughly. Rocking against the spot his fingers worked before. The sounds of their coupling echoed through the empty apartment. Mo was coming hard, his eyes closing tight as he gripped the cushion behind his head with white knuckles. 

He Tian was talking, that much he could tell. The rest was just the blood rushing to his ears.

He could feel the flood of come inside, the tingling warmth building to pressure. It should have felt gross. Instead he felt happy, complete. Like this is where he wanted to be. In the center of He Tian's attentions. 

The two of them bathe together after. 

"Can I kiss you?" He Tian asks softly.

Mo represses the urge to tell him he's an idiot for thinking he couldn't. Instead he swallows his pride and makes the first move. Kisses the stubborn asshole. 

He Tian is smiling into the kiss, cocky. It makes Mo roll his eyes. But he can feel it too. The swelling wave of crushing emotion, the need to touch and taste.

To bind.


End file.
